banes story
by hiding in the night
Summary: this story includes blain my very own OC it's a rain rogue/blain with a little ryro its a work in progress so please be patient. enjoy


The right hook he didn't see coming connected squarely with his jaw and sent him tumbling down to the pavement below

The right hook he didn't see coming connected squarely with his jaw and sent him tumbling down to the pavement below. His forehead hit upon the unforgiving pavement and blood started to pour down into his left eye. He got up and wiped the blood and sweat from his eyes.

"That the best you got?" he said with a smirk

"Shut up and stay down already ya silver haired freak!" the older boy said

"Stupid jock." Blain said to himself

"What was that punk?" the jock asked and upon receiving no answer landed a blow on blains face giving him and immediate black eye. Down for the count again blain played smart and stayed down as the jocks kicked him a little more and walked off.

"Blain? Baby you ok?" his girlfriend, ever the protector rushed to his side.

"You too you stupid tramp." The jock ringleader landed a kick on the girl chuckled and walked away.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and acting on instinct he thrust his hand forward.

"I' scared now freak. Using the force?" the jock laughed. Anger surged through blain like a freight train and he felt a tingle in his right hand. He focused on the felling and out of nowhere a blinding light shot from the palm of his hand followed by a series of gurgles and a searing pain on his right arm. When he could see again there was the stupid jock ringleader on the ground with a hole in his chest. Alicia, blains girlfriend, took one look between him and the body and screamed fainting shortly afterwards. He started running. As his right arm pumped upwards through the air he saw it glint. Naturally, he stopped running and looked down at his arm. It caught the light again and he tapped it. Solid. It didn't weigh anymore so he didn't think about it.

He wandered home and flopped onto the couch.

"what in the world?!" his mother yelled

"your arm! What are you?! Get out!" he ran from the home and into the woods. Not knowing what to do after wandering for hours he fell asleep in the woods.

"oh my gosh like are you ok?" a high obviously feminine voice chirped out. He groaned.

"rouge like oh my gosh can you believe we just found him here? I mean I like usually have to like charm them you know?" she winked and struck a pose.

"kitty ah swear if you say one moah thing im gonna kill you. It's to early for you to be this chipper." She said obviously exasperated. He liked the southern one already. He decided that the preppy one would just keep jabbering if he didn't open his eyes. So he did. Looming above him in a circle were three men. One had a stupid visor, one was about 5' 11" and had a stupid pointy hair cut and a cigar while the last had orange hair and a lighter. The last he liked.

"he's awake" visor boy said.

"he's observant huh." He said to zippy the Zippo kid

"Listen here kiddo-" one eye said only to be interrupted by cigar man

"Back off scooter." He growled

"Look girls if ya'll are gonna fight im gonna go hang out with them." he said indicating a pretty girl and some goth chick. Zippy laughed and helped him to his feet while one eye spluttered and Mr Smokes a lot chuckled.

"Look I can't keep making up nicknames for you guys in my head all day. Im blain who are yall?" he smirked and indicated one eye.

"We're the X-men. Well there's more of us but we came to find you. Im Scott summers-"

"-scooter" runty coughed. Zippy laughed and Scott plowed on.

"A.k.a Cyclops. The one with the cigar is Logan a.k.a wolverine and the one with the lighter is john a.k.a pyro. And you are…?"

"how cute little nicknames" he laughed and Scott glowered "oh don't get your panties in a wad. Im blain Jordan a.k.a im not quite sure yet. By the way, pyro, can I call you zippy?"

"can I call you fried!?" he snapped opening his lighter and gathering a ball of flame.

"a little touchy there huh." He wasn't impressed. "do all of you have… powers like Johnny's?"

"well… yes and no." Scott said " see I can shoot laser beams from my eyes. He did shoot one to demonstrate. " and john can control fire. And Logan… well… mind showing him?" and Logan proceeded to flick out his claws and slice through the nearest tree.

"Whoa buddy" blain backed away. "This is weird. I don't even think I can do anything. How'd you find me anyway?"

"well you can because you used your power yesterday. And look at your right arm." Scooter again. He thought back to yesterday he remembered the bright flash and the arm thing. He looked and saw that a perfect silvery cast was on his arm. He felt the tingly feeling and focused on it. He directed his index finger towards a tree about 100 feet out and was thrown about 25 feet back to land upon the ground. The tree came crashing down and he looked at his arm, still crackling with energy.

"oh my gosh like are you ok?" the pretty one said. He realized he liked the goth one and groaned inside.

"yes kitty im fine." He said already irritated

"Oh my gosh like how do you know my name? Oh my gosh, no way, rouge he's psychic too!" she squealed all this out so fast he thought he'd dreamed it.

"no kitty I heard you and rouge talking." He sighed. Rouge walked over and helped him up.

"so what's with the gloves?" he asked

"its… its part of mah mutation. I suck people's life force with my skin." She cringed waiting for him to freak.

" that's it? Wow. That's not nearly as bad as ole' one eye over there." He said. She looked at him and having no idea what to say to that went to hang out with Johnny.

"alright pack it up kiddos lets get on the bus" he indicated the armored x-transporter thing.

"bus?! That things a tank!" blain said and looked around "where are you taking me anyway?"

"we're taking you to a safe haven where people like us can stay." Logan said. The group entered the tank/bus and took off out of the woods "it's a long drive and pretty early gang why don't ya'll sleep some?" he said after 15 minutes of silence. Kitty stretched out on the bench across from them while rouge snuggled up to Johnny using a sweater as a pillow and blain curled up in the corner away from the obvious couple.

Several hours later the group arrived at the mansion where scoot woke them up and ushered them out onto the grounds.

"you guys head to class and you," here he indicated blain, "can come with me." Blain came meekly expecting something far worse than the kind looking older man in the wheelchair that he found himself self sitting across from.

"so blain, how are you?" wheels said

"quite well actually." He said "who exactly are you and where exactly am i?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and you are at the Xavier school for gifted youngsters as well as a safe haven for mutants."

"ok…" he said skeptically "…why?"

"because yesterday afternoon you used your mutant abilities and killed a boy. Do you understand where that lands you?"

"In hot water?" he asked

"exactly. Not only have you done that but you were kicked out of your own house and are unwanted by society."

"so far im with you prof. but what exactly are my powers?"

"Ahh that we will explore tomorrow but today I will let rouge show you the grounds."


End file.
